Bunny Cart
|only_appearance= |last_appearance= |creator(s)=Ack Kinmonth |uk_voice_actor= |us_voice_actor= |uk/us_voice_actor=Valerie Schrementi |other_voice_actors= |name=Bunny Cart |title= |nickname(s)= |gender=Female |country=Shopville |affiliation=*Kindi Store *Rainbow Kindi **Summer Peaches **Mrs. Arbow *Marsha Mello |relative(s)= |basis=Shopping Cart/Rabbit Hybrid |arrived_in_shopville= |visited_shopville= }} Bunny Cart is a shopping cart Petkin. Description Personality Bunny Cart is a very quirky Electroid. She loves to lighten the mood with her jokes and is easily distracted by her love of Hamlogna Sandwiches, which can also blind her from the feelings of others. She cares about the environment, but has a tendency to focus on fixing a single matter and ignoring the consequences of fixing it in the end. Physical Appearance Bunny Cart is mostly red in color. She has a white handle and white feet, which also act as her wheels. Her ears are pink. Ability Origin She can store up a large amount of electricity and use it to power up her Tesla coil in a large electric blast. Calling All Kindi Kids *'Blinding Flash:' Emit a large beam of electricity, stunning all enemies within range. *'Dance Party:' Throw out a disco ball and attracts all nearby enemies to it. *'Overcharge:' Charge up an enemy with so much electricity that it starts damaging other enemies. Biography Early Life Little is known about Bunny Cart's early life. However, she managed to gain a taste for hamlogna sandwiches, loving them enough to make them her favorite food. First Adventures At a party, she managed to get kidnapped by the Shoppets, and had to be rescued to help rescue the other Kindi Kids. ("Calling All Kindi Kids") Bunny Cart thought that someone was saying her name, and she participated in the Clappy-Slap Name Game. ("First Day") Bunny Cart was clueless as to what the surprise was for, and Donatina told her that it was a surprise for Mrs. Arbow. ("Feast of Fancy") Bunny Cart tells Marsha Mello that people learn in many ways, some by watching, and some by learning. She then picked out a book that taught her how to dance. ("Dancing Disaster") Marsha Mello told Bunny Cart the ingredients for Donatina's cake. ("Special Day") Bunny Cart appears being pulled by Mrs. Arbow. ("Space") Bunny Cart participated in the cha-cha. ("Charades") Bunny Cart does not appear in the episode Tea Party. When the kids were ready, Bunny Cart gave them their treats, and the kids put them in their trick-or-treat buckets. ("Trick or Treat") Further Adventures Bunny Cart was one of many characters who were forced to outrun the Shoppetstorm and help shut it down. ("Kindi Kids Rush") The kids asked Bunny Cart if they had seen her surprise, to which she said she hadn't. She wished the kids a good luck finding their surprise. ("Secret Surprise") Quotes *''"Hey! I think I heard my name! Bunny Cart, Beary Chill!!'' - Bunny Cart, First Day *''"Oh, zip, supreme! I must say, so nice for you Kindi Kids to put on a grand surprise for Mrs. Arbow! So, what's the plan, Donatina?"'' - Bunny Cart, Feast of Fancy *''"O... kay....''- Bunny Cart, Feast of Fancy *''"Did you know that people learn in different ways? Some learn by watching, some by doing... some by listening, But some, some learn by reading!"'' - Bunny Cart, Dancing Disaster *''"Maybe this book will help you find your own dance."'' - Bunny Cart, Dancing Disaster *''"What can I help you find? I'm up for a challenge!"'' - Bunny Cart, Special Day *''"Sorry, I didn't. But, good luck!" ''- Bunny Cart, Secret Surprise Set Information Bunny Cart was released as one of the Series 1 Kindi Kids sets in the July 2019 product wave. Her product number was 50001 and she contains 61 pieces. 50001 Bunny Cart can be combined with 50047 Mrs. Arbow and 50046 Summer Peaches to create the Electroids Max. Moose Toys Shop product description Blast the Shoppets with the living lightning rod that is BUNNY CART! Come inside Rainbow Kindi, a place where every day is about playing and making friends, as the Kindi comes to life! Rainbow Kindi is full of playful personalities like me, the Kindi Fun Shopping Cart! Place one of the Kindi Kids on my back and fill me up with the happiest Shopkins around! I'm the perfect size for all the Kindi Kids, so that they can ride me around Rainbow Kindi! Push me along and see me come to life! I'll make you giggle as you see my bunny ears bobble and paws walk! I come with 2 Exclusive Shopkins, a cute Apple Shopkin and D'lish Jar of Jam! Ride me over to the Rainbow Kindi's Supermarket Playmat and zoom me along the pathways! There is so much to do and check out! Come and share a cart load of cuteness to discover the wonderful world of Kindi Kids! *''Features translucent electricity bolts and poseable joints'' *''Collect all three Kindi Kids in the Electroid tribe to build the super Kindi Kid tribe combo'' *''Combine with 50023 RAINBOW KATE from the Kindi Kids™ Cragster tribe for a quirky mixed-up Kindi Kid'' *''Go to moosetoys.com/kindikids for exclusive building instructions, animations, wallpapers and much more'' *''Watch all your favorite Kindi Kids characters on Nick Jr.'' *''Play the game available for iOS and Android'' *''Stands over 5” (13cm) tall'' Sidebar description Get super-charged and blast the Shoppets with BUNNY CART, one of three lightning-energized Electroids in Kindi Kids™ Series 1! In-Booklet code Bunny Cart's in-booklet code for Calling All Kindi Kids is 1GH7N1NGROD, which is LightningRod when decoded. Background Information *In various media, her name is often used for Mrs. Arbow and vice versa. *She represents January in the Kindi Kids: 2020 Wall Calendar. Trivia *Bunny Cart is the tallest Kindi Kid in her set and in cartoon form, thanks to her lightning rod. *Her Tesla coil is used to electrocute. It can also be used as a flashlight in certain situations. It is somewhat flexible and can bend down when she is upset. *Her tongue's color alternates from yellow and grey variously. *She shocks herself the most out of all of the Electroids. *Her favorite food are Hamlogna Sandwiches, and she gets excited when she is around them. *Potholes irritate her, and if she finds a pothole, she will go into a long rant. She also hates harm towards the environment in general. *She and Jessicake are best friends, and like to exchange jokes between one another. *She and Donatina were the only Series 1 Kindi Kids that did not appear in Tea Party. *Both she and Summer Peaches appear to be afraid of the dark, as shown in Changing a Light Bulb. Behind the Scenes Basis Bunny Cart is based on a hybrid cross of a shopping cart and a rabbit. A shopping cart is a cart supplied by a shop, especially supermarkets, for use by customers inside the shop for transport of merchandise to the checkout counter during shopping. In many cases customers can then also use the cart to transport their purchased goods to their vehicles, but some carts are designed to prevent them from leaving the shop. Voice In the TV series, and where sound clips are used, Bunny Cart's voice is provided by Valerie Schrementi. She has a vague Austrian accent when she speaks. Real-Life History Early Development Bunny Cart was originally almost all one shade of red. Reveals On December 23, 2018, Bunny Cart appeared with the rest of Series 1 in a retailer's catalog. Bunny Cart reappeared with the rest of Series 1 through 3 at Toy Fairs in late June and early July 2019. Content Bunny Cart debuted in the TV series on July 4, 2019 in First Day, while her set officially became available on August 1st with the rest of Series 1. Bunny Cart also appears in the mobile app game Calling All Kindi Kids, released on August 4, 2019 for iOS and September 2, 2019 for Android. She then went on to appear in Kindi Kids Rush, released on May 21, 2020. Appearances Voice Actors *Valerie Schrementi (UK/US) *Keiko Nemoto (Japan) *Sonja Stein (Germany) *Susa Saukko (Finland) *Olga Kuznetsova (Russia) Category:Kindi Kids